


Sweet Alexander

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Hair Braiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Surrounded by his family Magnus falls a little more in love as he sees what a good brother his boyfriend is.





	Sweet Alexander

Magnus smiled as he looked around the room, pressed into the side of his amazing angel Alec Lightwood, watching as his little patchwork family talked and relaxed, Sherman on the floor with Biscuit playing with Madzie, the little girl more than happy to build with Legos.

Catarina had her feet up in Raphael's lap, a beer in hand while Jace and Luke took up the arm chairs and Isabelle sat on the floor in front of the female warlock, being oddly quiet. The warlock was worried and wondered why no one else had called her out on it, she wasn't sad as such, it was more listless, like something had been drained out of her and it was deeply disconcerting to see the vibrant girl so down.

He heard a sigh beside him and turned towards his boyfriend who gave a smile, kissed him, oh so sweetly, before moving away.

The warlock leaned back into the couch, watching his lover curiously as he disappeared into their bedroom, and returned with several items, the most noticeable being the curling iron, his booted foot nudging his sister in the back, making her shuffle forward so he could sit behind the younger shadowhunter.

Catarina gave the eldest shadowhunter a smile even if he didn't see it, Madzie had mentioned him doing this for her once or twice and she was a little amused that Magnus obviously didn't know abut this skill, then again her fellow warlock was not a morning person.

It was a slow process of people realising what Alec was doing as he first brushed his sisters hair before he started to braid it, the Dutch braids stopping just behind her ears, held with diamond clips, leaving the back flowing freely.

Raphael was as surprised as could be, even if he didn't show it, along with his fellow vampire and the novice shadowhunter, though they did. The three couldn't believe that the strong and silent Head of the New York Institute was contentedly styling his sister's hair, humming gently, the sound like a lullaby as the tense set of the whip wielders shoulders' relaxed, her own humming joining her brother.

Luke however nearly chuckled, hiding behind his beer as he watched the dreamy look on Magnus' face, it was simultaneously sickening, adorable and hilarious to watch him fall even more in love, Jace just thought it was sickening and focused more on his siblings, unconsciously joining in on the humming, not even realising. To Alec it was the song his mother had always sung/hummed around them, to Izzy, Jace and even Max it was the song Alec had used to settle them to sleep.

Izzy smiled to herself, she'd been so upset at her mother for once again judging her and of course Alec knew how to fix it, knew that Izzy styled her hair the way she did not just because she wanted to look good but because she found the process soothing and it was always more so when someone she cared about did it for her. Humming she reached back and tapped his thigh and heard the huffing breath he gave, not wanting to but when she tapped twice he gave in.

Alec's deep voice flowed through the air and Magnus once again asked himself if Alec would ever stop surprising him. His sweet Alexander who had so many sides to him, who could sing A La Claire Fontaine, sounding like the angel he was while his siblings hummed it's melody. Who learned to braid hair, a useless skill to a Shadowhunter, just for his sister, just to make her happy and it truly made him love the man more. He also chuckled to himself as he saw his boyfriend expertly curl and pin his sisters long tresses into place in what looked like a true princess style.

Alec gently patted his sister's hip and watched as she flounced off to the nearest mirror, before she bounced back to place a kiss on his cheek, collapsing into his lap for a cuddle, only moving when Madzie asked quietly if he could do her hair as well.

Izzy sat beside her 'brother-in-law' and Catarina ruffled the hazel-eyed nephilim's curls, not seeing the bashful grin and light flush on his cheeks though she did laugh at Magnus' heart eyes.


End file.
